UFO files released
the UFO files released were by governments worldwide, as early as 2007 (See Wikipedia, ). The initiative included the United Kingdom in 2008, following Russia, Ecuador, France, Denmark, Brazil, Sweden, Canada and many other countries following 2009. The government of New Zealand has stated that it would release UFO files in 2010 after personal information is removed.Gates, Charlie (2010-01-23). "The Kiwi X-files - UFO papers to be made public". The Press. p. 1.UFO Files * 2011, USA opens up its UFO files * 2010, Brazil opens up its UFO files * 2007, Canada opens up its UFO files * 2007, France opens up its UFO files Countries released United States of America: * FBI UFO files * NSA UFO files * CIA UFO files :Bill Clinton discusses UFO's, Roswell and Area 51 - Hong Kong Sept. 14, 2005. Clinton UFO files released by Clinton Library (November 9, 2007). U.S. pilot was ordered to shoot down UFO - London, Reuters (October 20, 2008). Call for Obama to open UFO files - Seacoast Online (January 18, 2009). United Kingdom * Unidentified Aerial Phenomena in the UK, Air Defence Region: Executive Summary (PDF document) - from UK Ministry of Defence web site - (December 2000) *UK Ministry files on UFO sightings open to public - click here to read article Click here to get to Ministry Of Defence page with links to the sightings files - (February 20, 2006) :UK MoD opens its files on UFO sightings to public - (The Guardian, May 3, 2007). This is London - July 1, 2007 * Nick Pope - Daily Mail, UK - June 30, 2007 - includes Rendlesham Forest incident information :MoD to open British UFO X-files (December 24,2007) :UK releases classified UFO files - Ker Than, NewScientist.com News (May 14, 2008) :In pictures: The UFO files - BBC News (May 14, 2008) :Newly Released UFO files from the UK National Archives (October 20, 2008) * The British Government and Crop Circles - (August 2009) :UK National Archives UFO Site :Vatican: It's OK for Catholics to Believe in Aliens - Fox News (May 13, 2008) :NICK POPE AND THE MINISTRY OF DEFENCE ARE TAKEN TO TASK. Crop Circles and UFOs - The Truth we seek - by Colin Andrews (January 2009) -- Response from Nick Pope - (January 24, 2009) * UK UFO Reports - (January 11, 2010) * UK National Archives, released UFO Files March 3, 2011 :History :1957—England, U.S. Pilot Ordered to Shoot Down UFO (Fox News says “over Kent”, October 20, 2008, picked up from The Sun, which says “over Norwich”). MoD RAF 'ordered to shoot down UFOs' since the 1980s, says Nick Pope (The Telegraph, January 27, 2009). :♦ David Cameron—Tories 'would publish UFO files' (BBC, January 27, 2009). Aliens in UFOs have visited Earth, says David Cameron (The Telegraph, 4:08PM GMT 27 Jan 2009) New Zealand * Ministry of Defense, UFO Files, declassified December 22, 2010UFOCUS NZ, New Zealand MOD Declassifies and Releases UFO files * New Zealand UFO Papers to Be Made Public - (January 23, 2010) Brazil :Major UFO Breakthrough in Brazil - (May 22, 2005). UFO disclosure in Brazil: More top-secret files released by government - (September 30, 2009) Canada * Canada Opens UFO Files (February 15, 2009) Denmark * Secret UFO Archives Opened in Denmark - The Danish Air Force has opened its UFO archives, providing information on over 15,000 reported extraterrestrial sightings to the public - the Copenhagen Post Online - (January 29, 2009) * Hemmeligt arkiv: 15-årig så rummænd på Fyn news article about UFO Archives - Forside (January 28, 2009) * Denmark UFO Files Released (in Danish) - documented cases (January 29, 2009) :Above Top Secret Forum discussion with some translations of cases Ireland :Irish defence forces eyed UFOs for 37 years (September 20, 2007). Ireland's UFO Files Released - A secret 'X-files' style dossier of UFO sightings in Northern Ireland has been made public for the first time. (August 2, 2007) Australia * Daily Telegraph (Australia) - July 1, 2007 France :French space agency to publish UFO archive online. - Reuters (December 29, 2006). EUX TV - France Opens its Official UFO Archives (Thursday, March 22, 2007). New Scientist - France Opens Up its UFO Files (March 22, 2007). physorg.com - France opens secret UFO files covering 50 years (March 22, 2007). Washington Post - French space agency to publish UFO archive online (March 22, 2007). French 'X-Files' to Post Online - Live Science - from Associated Press (March 23, 2007). ABC News - France's Space Agency Puts Its Entire Secret UFO Archive on the Web (March 23, 2007) :Geipan, the French UAP research and information group :History :Ovni-USA Article about February 2008 United Nations Meeting: This is a fax of the French article, plus translation into English. Page 1 file Page 2 file Page 3 file Page 4 file - (February 23, 2008) Mexico :Mexican Air Force Jets Encounter UFOs - Media Reports: (May 2004) Source * https://www.disclosureproject.org/countries-releasing-ufo-files.shtml References Category:Ufology